Veritech Pilot OCC
Veritech Pilot These men and women pilot the variable fighters/units of the earth forces. They are the elite of the elite having to know how to pilot fighter craft, destroids/battloids and be able to do it in both atmospheric and zero gravity conditions. There are several classes of Veritecth pilot throughout the generations and all will be noted below. Rank - RDF - Corporal, TASC - Corporal, ATAC - Private, REF - 3rd Lieutenant Alignment - Any Attribute Requirements - IQ - 14, PP - 14, PE- 14 O.C.C. Skills (All reieve a +25% bonus) Radio Basic Radio Scramblers Language - English (98%) Literacy - English Forced March Military Ettiquette Military History Tactics HTH Expert Athletics General Jogging Pilot Automobile or Motorcycle (REF Pilots automatically get Motorcycle, see below) Space combat Zero G Basic Navigation - General Sensory Equipment Weapon Systems Math Basic Math Advanced Computer Operation WP Handgun WP Rifle WP Heavy Military Weapons WP Heavy MD Weapons Wilderness Survival Generational Skills (All are at +25%) RDF (Robotech Defense Force, aka Unitted Earth Defense Force) Parachuting Pilot Airplane Pilot Jet Aircraft Pilot Jet Fighter Pilot Space Fighter Pilot Veritech Pilot Destroid Pilot Battloid Pilot VTOL Mecha Space Zero G Movement Robot Combat Elite Veritech (VF-1, VF-4, VF-5, VF/A-6 choose one, but dependent on specific time frame) Robot Combat Basic Veritech Robot Combat Basic Destroid Robot Combat Basic Battloid Robot Combat Basic VTOL Mecha Fighter Combat Basic Air Fighter Combat Basic Space Navigation Air Navigation Space TASC (Tactical Armoured Space Corps) Parachtuting Pilot Shuttle Pilot Jet Aircraft Pilot Jet Fighter Pilot Space Fighter Pilot Combat Helicopter Pilot Veritech Pilot Battloid Pilot Hovercycle Space Zero G Movement Robot Combat Elite Veritech (VF/A-6, VF-8 Logan or VAH-10 AGACS choose one) Robot Combat Basic Veritech Robot Combat Basic Battloid Vehicle Combat Basic Helicopter Fighter Combat Basic Air Fighter Combat Basic Space Navigation Air Navigation Space WP Energy Pistol WP Energy Rifle ATAC (Alpha Tactical Armour Corps) Note - This branch served in both the ASC and the REF. Pilot Truck Pilot Tanks and APCs Pilot Automobile or Motorcycle (Whichever they did not choose above) Pilot Hovercycle Pilot Hovercraft Combat Driving Pilot Battloid Pilot Destroid (REF Units only) Pilot Power Amour Pilot Cyclone (REF Units only) Pilot Garland (ASC Units only) Pilot Ground Veritech Combat Driving Robot Combat Elite Ground Veritech (VHT-00, VHT-1, VHT-2 choose one) Robot Combat Basic Ground Veritech Robot Combat Basic Battloid Robot Combat Basic Destroid (REF Units only) Robot Combat Basic Power Armour Robot Combat Basic Cyclone (REF Units only) Robot Combat Basic Garland (ASC Units only) Vehicle Combat Basic Tanks and APCs Land Navigation WP Energy Pistol WP Energy Rifle REF (Robotech Expeditionary Force, aka United Earth Expeditionary Force) Parachuting Pilot Shuttle Pilot Jet Aircraft Pilot Jet Fighter Pilot Space Fighter Pilot Veritech Pilot Destroid Pilot Battloid Pilot VTOL Mecha Pilot Cyclone Pilot Motorcycle Space Zero G Movement Robot Combat Elite Veritech (VF-4, VF-5, VF/A-6, VF/B-9 choose one) Robot Combat Basic Veritech Robot Combat Basic Destroid Robot Combat Basic Battloid Robot Combat Basic VTOL Mecha Robot Combat Basic Cyclone Fighter Combat Basic Air Fighter Combat Basic Space Navigation Air Navigation Space WP Energy Pistol WP Energy Rifle M.O.S. Select one of the categories below. All skils recieve a +25% skill bonus. Note - each M.O.S. will specify what generations can select it. Communications (ALL) - Laser Communications, Optic Systems, TV/Video systems, Surveillance Systems, Basic Electronics, Computer repair Tech (ATAC only) - select 6 skills from the electrical and mechanical categories Medic (ATAC only) - Paramedic, Field Surgery, Biology, Chemistry - Basic, Chemistry Analytical, Chemistry - Pharmaceutical, Espionage (ATAC only) - select 6 skills from the Espionage and Rogue categories Pilot (ALL) - Select 6 piloting and/or pilot related skills O.C.C. Related Skills Select 6 skills from below. Select one additional skill at levels 2, 5, 8, 10, 12 and 15. Communications - Any (+20%) Cowboy - None Domestic - Any (+10%) Electrical - Basic Electronics only unles slected as an M.O.S. (+15%) Espionage - None Horsemanship - None Mechanical - Basic Mechanics only unless slected as an M.O.S. (+15%) Medical - First Aid only unless selected as an M.O.S. (+15%) Military - Any (+20%) Physical - Any (+20%) Pilot - Any (+20%) Pilot Related - Any (+20%) Rogue - None unless selected as an M.O.S. Science - None unless selected as an M.O.S. Technical - Any (+15%) WP - Any Wilderness - Any (+15%) Secondary Skills Select 4 skills from the secondary skills list. Select 1 additional secondary skill at levels 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15 Standard Equipment Service specific Veritech fighter, Service specific side arm with 4 extra clips, Service specific flight suit/armour, survival kit, canteen. dress uniform, personal clothing and effects. Equipment Available upon assignment Depending on the Game Master and the campaign, characters can be assigned any type of Veritech fighter or Ground Veritech or any mission specific land vehicles, aircraft or spacecraft and additional firearms, weapon systems and ordnance, optical enhancements and any and all mission specific special equipment. Also have access to medical facilities, an apartment style housing with 1-3 roommates (fellow Veritech pilots), Officers lounge, mess hall, computers and special facilities. Monthly Wages Enlisted members make 1,600-2,500 a month depending on rank, M.O.S. and any hazardous duty pay. Pilots from Third Lieutenant and up make from $2,000-3,500 a month. Squad leaders and flight instructors earn $3,800-5,000 a month. Pilots higher than Captain are usually pulled from active duty and are kicked up to administrative and general officer duties, earning $6,000-8,000 a month. Personal Savings: 4D6x100